roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sworean and Wolf's Guide to Aggressive and Ranged Support Gameplay Styles
WELCOME TO OUR GUIDE AGGRESSIVE GAMEPLAY Hello and welcome to my guide on Playing aggressively in Phantom Forces. In this guide, I will teach you how to create effective high DPS class load outs designed to be effective in for at least 80% of any situation you will run into on the battlefield and how to effectively play the maps with this game -play style. Is this game-play style right for me. I will say that the aggressive gameplay style in phantom forces although very common is not for everyone. For instance my friend "Wolf" is a very skilled long/mid range DMR marksman. He can eliminate lots of people from a distance effectively with a more withdrawn/support game-play style but when it comes to CQC and aggressive combat he is not nearly as effective. There are very few people who are able to execute this style to its full potential. Lots of people just play the standard running and gunning style but few people know how to run the maps effectively, what load outs best complement this game-play, or simply don't have the skill set to make this there primary style. I really recommend that you experiment with different styles to find what is the best for you. However even if you find another style to be more effective for you I still urge you to read this guide as it is still good to know how to use this game play style if the matches situation calls for it (like if you're a sniper being over ran or you absolutely need to play aggressively to take the objective.) The information in this guild will also contain weapon load outs which can cross over to different game play styles. Finally the most important step to victory is understanding your enemy. Understanding this game play styles tactics and load outs will better allow you to predict their actions and counter it. Part 1: Loadouts So the first thing players who wish to properly play aggressively in "PF" need to do is optimize their class. Now class load outs and attachments will always be personal preference however I will be giving you the base information for you to create your own aggressive classes. With example classes, weapon lists of the best guns, and weapon building concepts you will up and running in no time. Good weapon building. When choosing and building your weapons for combat it is very important to focus on two things. The first thing you want to focus on is the Fire rate, damage, and finally the stability of the weapon. You want to choose a weapon you easily control (or get to easily control via attachments) with a high DPS. For, instance the FAMAS would be a good choose since it is easily controllable, has a high rate of fire, and has a high DPS. The next thing you want to focus on is choosing a secondary weapon that will help balance your primary. For instance, with a mid ranged assault rifle, I may choose to use a secondary that is good for CQB such as the Tec-9 or Serbu. Now for example FAMAS Z-Point sight, ANGLED GRIP, Green laser, Default barrel. Serbu Shotgun EOTech XPS2, Laser, Default barrel _________________________ This would be a good class for aggressive gameplay. It has a high DPS easily controllable weapon with CQB and mid-range capabilities with an emergency shotgun for CQB if you run out of ammo. Now based on what I have learned Here is a list of the guns I feel work best for aggressive gameplay based on type. Assault rifles AK12 AK47 ((i put it on semi with a stubby or angled grip and click like a maniac and its quite controllable)) SCAR-L AN-94 (If you know how to control the guns recoil while bursting due to the INSANE DPS) M16A3 G36 AS VAL FAMAS AKM (slower firing but Packs a punch and can easily be modded for decent control over the other AK variations) PDWs (Note: ALL PDWs Are HIGHLY EFFECTIVE for aggressive I am only putting my personal bests) MP5K MP7 P90 Colt Model 635 MP5/10 Shotguns (Note: Obviously all shotguns are excellent in CQB / Aggressive game play styles.) Remington 870 KSG-12 Carbines SR-3M G36c HONEY BADGER M4A1 L22 (note I only added for hip fire... honestly I hate this gun)) LMGs M60 MG36 AUG HBAR RPK74 (with the right attachments only) RPK (Same as RPK74) Snipers (I am not mentioning these in the guild because honestly, it would be too hard to me to explain how to use these aggressively and very few people can so... yeah)) DMRs VSS vintorez (this is honestly the only one because its rate of fire, hip fire accuracy, and fire rate as a DMR... if you wanted to you could use it on full auto but it would be better to just jam the trigger on semi in CQB) Aggressive gameplay skills, and tactics. As an aggressive player there are 6 major things you need to master. Fast target acquisition, Running the map, Ability to aggressively overwhelm and out maneuver an opponent, use cover, control your weapon, prioritize targets and objectives.